Обсуждение участника:Lat-ras
__TOC__ Феанор Н-ное время назад вы загрузили на вики арт якобы Феанора и добавили его в инфобокс соответствующей статьи. Проблема в том, что гугл на эту картинку выдаёт, в частности, следующее: http://kirasanta.deviantart.com/art/Eternal-35423516, где указано: Cover art for the Hungarian edition of Michael Moorcock's Eternal Champion. Всё это наводит на мысль, что никакой это не Феанор. Прошу объяснений. --Лев - черепаха (обсуждение) 17:13, февраля 5, 2016 (UTC) Лев - черепаха, этот арт был найден мной на многих ресурсах, под названием именно "Feanor", вот к примеру: https://ru.pinterest.com/source/nerdxnel.tumblr.com , https://www.tumblr.com/search/Curufinwe , https://ru.pinterest.com/ponirosa/durins-folkelves-everything-tolkien/ (не считая, разумеется, распространения этого же арта в Вконтакте, под соответствуещем названием). Из-за чего он и был мной добавлен в инфобокс соответствующей статьи. Пока не будет достоверно известно, кто там — убираю. --Лев - черепаха (обсуждение) 08:31, февраля 6, 2016 (UTC) Лев - черепаха, ок, но тогда уж пусть так... Я новый! Здраствуйте! Благодарность Благодарю за обращение внимания на моё сообщение и, разумеется, за правку. -Король-Чародей Ангмарский (обсуждение) 17:27, июля 5, 2016 (UTC) Не за что ;) Lat-ras (обсуждение) 17:40, июля 5, 2016 (UTC) Просьба Уважаемый Lat-ras! Смею попросить помочь мне в редактировании статей категории народы. Как вы уже наверное заметили, я добавляю инфобоксы (с ними и статья лучше выглядит и удобней читать), но статей слишком много на меня одного много. Вы хорошо разбираетесь в народах эльфов и Первой Эпохе. Не могли бы вы взять на себя статьи о них (или ещё что нибудь), если конечно вас это не затруднит. Просто я вынужден скоро на время отбыть, но чую, что не успею закончить начатое. Заранее спасибо. P.S.Оставьте ответ у меня на странице. - Король-Чародей Ангмарский (обсуждение) 14:04, августа 2, 2016 (UTC) Великое Воинство Нолдор Добрый день. Вы удалили весь текст в статье. Ваши мотивы понятны, но лучше так не делать. В этом случае нужно поставить в статье категорию К удалению и ожидать реакции администраторов. А также, ввиду вашего большого положительного вклада и хорошей активности, предлагаю вам статус модератора контента (подробности здесь). --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 09:49, августа 3, 2016 (UTC) Здравствуйте. Текст удалил, чтобы он не ввёл кого-либо в заблуждение, так-как на поставленную категорию продолжительное время не обращали внимания. Согласен, в этом поступил не разумно и лучше так не делать. На счёт статуса модератора, понимаю какая это ответственность и обязуюсь не злоупотреблять полученным положением, а также придерживаться всех правил и норм "Википалантира". С радостью постараюсь, по мере сил, улучшить данную Вики. С уважением. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 11:55, августа 3, 2016 (UTC) Статус присвоен. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 12:39, августа 3, 2016 (UTC) Template for redundant articles Hi Lat-ras, I don't speak Russian, sorry, I hope you understand me anyway. I'm have used my during the last days for creating interlanguage links. Several times I have stumbled upon pages with redundant content, that should be merged in my opinion. Examples: Дети Илуватара and Дети Эру; Ойолайре and Ойолайрэ ... Do you have a message box template for that case? Something like wikipedia:ru:Шаблон:Объединить? Regards --Weas-El (talk) 16:20, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) :Hello! This problem, a consequence of the different options on the Russian translation, which leads to a certain ambiguity in the names. This, unfortunately, is not the first time, thank you pointed it out. In the near future all correct. I hope you understand my bad English. Regards - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 16:45, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) I understand you fine, thanks for taking care so quickly. When I find more pages, I'll let you know. ;-) --Weas-El (talk) 17:16, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) :You may want to check those pages too: Рохиррик and Роханский язык. I think they're about the same topic. --Weas-El (talk) 19:09, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes, yes, thank you :) - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 19:39, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) :And another one: Эделлонд and Эдэллонд :-) --Weas-El (talk) Corrected :) - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 13:24, августа 13, 2016 (UTC) :Another day, another link: Лун (река) and Река Лун --Weas-El (talk) 16:25, августа 15, 2016 (UTC) + - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 17:00, августа 15, 2016 (UTC) :And one more: Фородвэйт and Фородвайт --Weas-El (talk) 20:47, августа 17, 2016 (UTC) :+ - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 20:58, августа 17, 2016 (UTC) Статьи про года * Добрый вечер. Очень хорошо, что вы создаёте статьи про года. Однако хотелось бы высказать пару замечаний. Во-первых, в названии статьи после "Э." пробел. Во-вторых, желательно, чтобы все статьи про даты имели одинаковую структуру. То есть первая строчка "такой-то год такой-то эпохи", далее раздел "События", в котором перечислены события. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 19:22, сентября 2, 2016 (UTC) * Здравствуйте. На днях подумав решил, что если данные стати по годам есть на английской вики, то полезно будет и у нас их создать (хотя бы отставать в этом не будем). Спасибо за замечания, так действительно будет лучше, сейчас поправлю. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 19:32, сентября 2, 2016 (UTC) Нарушение авторских прав * В следующий раз повнимательнее с этим. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 08:00, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) * Само собой. В ближайшее время подчищу Вики. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 15:21, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) Предложение Добрый вечер. Предлагаю вам статус администратора. Вы - активный участник, и нам нужны такие активные участники в администрации. В этом случае возрастают и обязанности, и, надеюсь, что проблем с авторским правом больше не будет. Также приглашаю вас присоединиться к чат-конференции администрации Википалантира в Скайпе, чтобы обсуждать насущные вопросы. Для этого нужен ваш логин. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 18:04, октября 2, 2016 (UTC) Здравствуйте. Можно по подробнее на счёт обязанностей администратора помимо описанных в Википалантир:Администраторы? Скайп maksm54300@gmail.com - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 21:20, октября 2, 2016 (UTC) В основном, это просмотр свежих правок, откат вандальных правок и блокировка вандалов. Это основное отличие модератора контента от администратора. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 10:55, октября 3, 2016 (UTC) Тогда я за. Это не станет затруднять основную работу над энциклопедией и можно будет совместно решить, как эффективнее её улучшить. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 11:33, октября 3, 2016 (UTC) Статус администратора присвоен. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 13:47, октября 3, 2016 (UTC) Бюрократ * Поздравляю! Статус бюрократа присвоен. Теперь у вас больше функций на этой странице. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 11:01, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) Шаблон Оружие Средиземья Привет. Я тут запилил навигационных шаблон для оружия, помоги с с переводом немног. Роман | Обсуждение 13:53, февраля 10, 2017 (UTC) Привет. По поводу перевода Barrow-blades помощь? Barrow это могильный холм, а blades клинки. Перевод должен быть "Могильные клинки". - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 14:24, февраля 10, 2017 (UTC) Спасибо! Одно пожелание, можешь отвечать на моей странице обсуждения? А то я так могу пропустить сообщение) Роман | Обсуждение 00:31, февраля 11, 2017 (UTC) Нирнаэт Привет. Почему откатил мою правку в статье Нирнаэт Арноэдиад? Это пятая битва, но никак не четвётая. В Квэнте Сильмариллион это пятая битва, на англ вики тоже пятая, в статье про Войну самоцветов тоже пятая в списке. Роман | Обсуждение 15:17, февраля 26, 2017 (UTC) Почему на этой вики Первая битва за Белерианд не относится к Войне Самоцветов? Все остальные источники: англ. вики и Википедия называют эту битву первой крупной битвой именно Войны Самоцветов. Кто и почему принял такое решение не относить Первую битву за Белерианд к войне Самоцветов? Роман | Обсуждение 02:19, февраля 27, 2017 (UTC) Пообщаться Здравствуйте,не хотите пообщатся о вики Здравствуйте. О чём конкретно? PS: Пожалуйста, подписываетесь четырьмя тильдам. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 21:11, марта 24, 2017 (UTC) Скайп Здравствуйте! Довольно давно мне предлагали'' ''присоединиться к чату Википалантира в Скайпе. Так как администратор, который предлагал мне это сейчас в отпуске, я решил обратиться к вам. Вот мой логин - spektor.rostislav. Извините, что не отвечал так долго. Заранее спасибо. - Король-Чародей Ангмарский (обсуждение) 11:19, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) Здравствуйте! Приглашение вам отправлено. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 13:03, июня 7, 2017 (UTC)